The Lone Hunter
by Turtlerma
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer destroyed the Krivbeknih, he did not expect to end up on a whole new world with new allies and dangerous enemies. How will the Last, Best Hope of Humanity fare with the Hunters, Grimm and school. LW/Weiss, Rated T for violence, language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Dunwich Building, Capital Wasteland – 15th April 2278

"After this," thought the young man as he walked down the metal stairs. "I will never have to go back there again."

* * *

><p>In the remains Washington DC, this young man was known as the Lone Wanderer or 'that crazy kid from 101' by Three Dog of Galaxy News Radio, Knight, sir or Brother by different members of the Brotherhood of Steel, or as the Raiders and Enclave seemed to know him, 'oh shit, run for your lives' or 'fall back, retreat', respectively. His real name was Moses Neeson, and he had just been through hell and back again.<p>

After helping the Outcasts, the people of the Wasteland and the people of the Pitt, finding his father, who later died, finding the GECK, being captured by the Enclave, escaping then destroying both their base and 'President', helping the Brotherhood of Steel defeat the Enclave and retake Project Purity, nearly dying as he activated his parents' dream, and then taking down the Enclave for good, the Wanderer rightfully thought that he could, and maybe even should, live the rest of his life without any more adventures. He had felt that he had done enough in the eight months since he left Vault 101. This was not the case as while investigating a mysterious radio signal, he found himself abducted by aliens, yes really. After he had gotten out of that mess, with the help of a Raider, a young girl, three American army medics from Anchorage, a cowboy from the Wild West and a Japanese samurai, yes really, he had decided he needed a break from the Capital Wasteland and bought a one way ticket to Point Lookout, a decision he would come to regret.

During his time there, Moses had definitely learnt one thing about the abandoned coastal resort. It was a place of pure evil. Irradiated and inbred abominations stalked the marshes, the despairing fog impaired his vision and he always felt that there was someone, no, something watching him, waiting. What for he didn't know. That was all the presence did, waited, for something.

After finishing the work he had agreed to do for an old Ghoul named Desmond, Moses had meet Marcella, a travelling preacher, who asked him to search for a book of great evil, he had wondered what wouldn't be in this twisted place, the Krivbeknih. He had found it after fighting through the disturbed swamp's inhabitants to a ritual site and returned to the missionary's tent, the inside now covered in the woman's blood and guts. It seemed she had known she was going to die and left him message in case. Instructions to take the black book to the Dunwich Building and press it to the black obelisk in the building's underchamber. That was where he was now, book in his left hand, rifle in his right.

* * *

><p>He hadn't slept in days, he had been too scared to. Moses often said that he was no longer afraid of the people and mutated creatures of the Wasteland, for him to be scared meant that everybody else should be too. The nineteen year old was Caucasian, had messy brown hair and haunted grey eyes with heavy bags under them. Had he not been so unshaven and dishevelled, the young man could be seen as handsome and attractive, not that he had the time for a romantic relationship. He wore the Regulator's uniform, a buttoned up brown duster over a black undershirt with tan trousers and motorcycle boots, he also wore his recognisable green Pip-Boy 3000 on his left wrist. The rifle he was holding was his most trusted weapon, and the only one he hadn't lost in the swamps of Point Lookout, a customised Chinese-made Type 93 assault rifle, the Xuanlong assault rifle.<p>

Moses' foot hit ground and he stopped at the sight before him. Mist surrounded the cursed obelisk he had been told about and a lone Ghoul stood in front of it, as if worshipping it. The mutated human stopped his reverent actions, and turned to face the Virulent Underchamber's intruder. It started talking in a language Moses didn't believe was human, it raised its arms and started to chant. To Moses' surprise, even more Ghouls started appearing from the mist. Now there were around a dozen and they were advancing on him.

Holding it in his right hand, Moses raised Xuanlong and started firing at the group of Feral Ghouls. The bullets ripped through the air and into the Ghouls. The bullets tore through their bodies and after a full spent mag, only the first Ghoul remained. With his arms still raised up, he started chanting and more Ghouls appeared from the evil mist. Moses sighed at the growing amount of Ferals and reloaded his rifle. Instead of shooting them, he holstered his gun onto his back and dug his hand into his duster, fishing out a plasma grenade which he chucked to the hostile group. In a flash of green light, the monstrosities were reduced to piles of plasma, the blast left none of the Ghouls alive. Moses moved forwards, towards the black obelisk.

He was now able to look at the stone in detail. It was jet black and the design was disturbing. A woman seemed to be trying to escape the dark rock as a large vine or tentacle wound its way up the obelisk. Unseen to Moses, there was a series of skulls carved into the stone on the back. Moses also heard voices which seemed to emanate from the obelisk in the same language the school was speaking. Raising his left hand, he looked at the Krivbeknih and without a word, Moses pressed the book to the jet black stone. As soon as the book was flat on the stone, fire erupted from the obelisk, engulfing him and the last thing he saw was a flash of light and the last thing he heard was not of the inhuman language from the Dunwich Obelisk, it was a single word.  
>Remnant.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, the kingdom of Vale was enjoying the sunny weather they were having. The sun bathed the people in warm light as people shopped and worked in the city and Hunters and Huntresses in training practised fighting on Beacon Academy grounds. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, looked out over the city, academy and forests that partially surrounded Vale from his office at Beacon's highest point. Ozpin was a middle-aged man with messy grey hair and thin brown eyes and wore shaded spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath and dark green trousers. He also wore a dark green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

The quiet was disrupted as one of his teachers, and close friend, walked into his office. Professor Glynda Goodwitch was a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair which was tied back into a bun with a curl hanging on the right side of her face. She had bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses and teal hanging earrings. The woman wore a white long-sleeved suit and a short purple cape over it, a black business skirt with brown buttons, lighter brown stockings and black boots. A collapsed riding crop was attached to the side of her right boot.

"Ozpin," she spoke, "we have just received a call from the VPD that a young man, who they suspect is one of our students, was found unconscious just outside the city's main gate." The headmaster turned to face Glynda.

"Where is he now?"

"He was taken to a hospital in the East District. Shall I send one of the professors to pick him up?"

"No," said Ozpin. "I will go there personally. I would like to know who this student is and why he was outside of Vale on both a weekday and at a time when no missions should have been issued."

"I will have an airship readied for you then, headmaster."

In a hospital room, the 'Beacon student' stirred from unconsciousness. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. Underneath the bed sheets, he noticed he was wearing a white hospital gown. Moses, confused as to where he was, sat up on his bed and looked around the room, noticing the medical equipment around him, an annoying beeping being emitted from one of them.

"Well, at least I'm not dead," he said aloud.

"Quite," said a voice to his left. Moses looked in the direction it came from and saw Ozpin.

"And you are?" asked the younger of the two.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ozpin answered. "I would like to know your name and how you came to be outside Vale's walls," he asked in turn.

"My name is- Wait, what's Beacon? What is my name? Where am I?" asked Moses, panic evident in his voice. Ozpin moved to the side of the bed.

"Calm down," he said to the boy. "Do you not remember anything?"

"I… I remember some things. Maths, writing, reading, science. But other things… I don't know. I just don't know." Moses covered his face with his hands, which also did the job of covering his smirk. He was a really bad liar. Moses remembered everything, he just decided that playing the amnesia card was the best plan until he found out where he was and got his gun.

'What kind of place in a post-apocalyptic world has an actual academy and hospital in use.' As he thought this, Ozpin, who had already realised that the 'amnesiac' was not one of his students, started talking.

"Well, this is a problem."

'No shit.'  
>"The doctors will probably help you with your amnesia and your personal effects should tell us your name and maybe some more about yourself." As if on cue, a doctor entered the hospital room.<p>

"Excuse me," he said. "I would like to examine the patient."

"Of course. Well sir, I may see you at a later date. Goodbye."

"See ya."

The doctor had diagnosed Moses as physically fit, not included the many scars and gunshot wounds from his battles in the wasteland, but with a loss in both his memories of experience and his memories of gained knowledge. After the medical examination, he had been ordered to stay in the hospital until his situation had been sorted out. That did not sit well with the wastelander.

That evening at 6:20, Moses hacked into the hospital's system and had himself discharged that very minute. Before escaping the hospital, he stole a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of trainers. He picked up (read 'broke into the storage and stole') his property, which included his duster, Pip-Boy, Xuanlong and ammo, his BoS holotags and a few containers of Alien Epoxy, and left the hospital. As he left, he put on his duster and holstered the loaded Xuanlong on his back, feeling slightly more comfortable and safe with them.

The world he stepped into was not the one he was used to. Everything he saw was completely foreign to him. In the ruins of Washington DC, he often walked down desolate roads with abandoned cars left by their long dead owners, their journeys never finished. However, the road in front of him was full of working cars, vans and motorbikes.

The biggest differences were how the people looked and acted. Very few people looked paranoid or worried by just leaving the safety of their homes, not everyone was carrying a weapon and people didn't look hungry, thirsty or irradiated to hell and back like the residents of Underworld.

'Alright, objectives. One: find a library, two: get money, three: ask for directions to a hotel, four: get new clothes. And maybe some food later.'

Objective one and three were the easiest as all he needed were directions while two would be the hardest and three would need to wait until the next day, as the stores were all closing. Thankfully the library was open 24 hours. This meant that he could find out about where he was.

In the library, Moses found books about rather odd subjects. There were titles such as 'The Proper Use and Application of Dust' by Glassen Schnee, 'A Study on the Creatures of Grimm' by Professor Peter Port, 'The History of the Faunus and the Kingdoms of Remnant' by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. Moses knew about the Brothers Grimm but he only knew about one kind of Dust and what the hell are 'the Faunus'? He sat at one of the tables and decided to read the history book first.

Moses read about how humans known as Hunters battled the creatures of Grimm with Dust, the rise of the kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas, the Faunus of Menagerie, the Human-Faunus war and the wars between the kingdoms. It was informative however the writing was rather erratic and rushed. After that, he continued straight to the Grimm book. It held diagrams of the monsters, the different species' attitudes to humans and other Grimm, their behaviour, how they attack and the best ways to fight and kill them. The problem was that this information was found between incredibly lengthy and mind-numbingly boring tales of the writer's exploits, which Moses mostly skipped. Finally, Moses read the book about Dust. The book detailed the different types, for example fire and ice, and the uses of Dust, such as in firearms, in its raw form with Aura or a person's Semblance or in a Multi Action Dust weapon, though he had no idea what that was.

When he finished the last book, Moses sat back in his chair to think about what he had just read. There were three possibilities. Number one was that this was a hallucinations, which was unlikely as normally his hallucinations were more psyche damaging or soul crushing. Number two was that he was in a VR made by someone who really wanted to fuck with him, though he had been in enough VR sims to know that they gave him serious motion sickness.

The third and most ridiculous possibility was that he was in another world altogether. Moses had seen enough weird shit to know that it was possible. It was also the theory he was going with. He was in the kingdom of Vale, in the continent of Vytal on the planet known as Remnant. And Moses thought his life couldn't get any stranger.

He looked to the large clock on the wall behind him and saw that an hour had passed since he had started reading, making it 8:00. Moses sighed and picked up the books and returned to their shelves. As he was placing the history book back, he noticed something white in the corner of his eye. In a small booth, a girl in white slept with several study books and a cup of coffee on the table on which she was resting her head.

He approached her and dropped the heavy book which crashed onto the table. The sound was enough to wake the sleeping girl who bolted up straight, eyes darting around to find the source. He know was able to get a good look at her. She had icy blue eyes and long, snow white hair tied in an off-centre ponytail, her skin was the same colour. She wore a red lined, white bolero jacket over a thigh-length dress of the same colour, both gradually faded to blue as they neared the bottom. She wore white high-heeled boots and an apple shaped necklace. A rapier was at her waist. Her eyes settled on Moses and glared at him.

"Were you the one who made that noise?" she asked. Moses stepped outside the booth and looked around for anyone else in the 'deserted' library. He turned back to her.

"I think it might well have been."

Snow, as Moses dubbed her, scowled and stood up. She started collecting her notes and books as he picked up his book and slotted it into a nearby bookcase. Snow had made two piles of books and a pile of her notes. She took one pile of books, left the booth and placed each into their previous place in the bookshelves. She returned to the booth, noticing that Moses was gone and collected the second pile and her notes.

Moses waited outside of the library for Snow. When Snow left the building with a pile of books in her arms, saw Moses, and immediately walked off. Much to her annoyance, Moses followed her. Few cars were on the roads in the inner city and few people were in the streets which were lined with buildings. The relative silence of the street made her and Moses' footsteps even more pronounced.

'He's not even trying to be discreet!' Snow thought as her anger slowly rose. She gave him a few minutes to stop following her before turning around and glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm being a deterrent," Moses responded.

"Well you're doing a very good job!"

'You have no idea,' he thought.

"You are certainly deterring me!"

Snow would have continued if a wave of drowsiness hadn't hit her. She dropped her books and staggered backwards. She started falling but Moses caught her before she hit the ground.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Someone's trying to kidnap you, or maybe even kill you."

Moses set her down on the pavement and stood up, looking in the direction they had walked. A voice came from nowhere.

"Well, I'm surprised you noticed me. No one has ever seen past my Semblance before. What gave me away?"

"I'm guessing you can turn invisible, or maybe remove your presence to stop people noticing you. However, you need to focus on that power or it fails, meaning if you are startled by a loud noise, for example, a book falling on a table, your power stops working."

"I see, so it was by chance you saw me."

"Kinda', but there were other reasons. I saw a reflection of you on the balcony in the clock face casing when I checked the time, I caught a glimpse of you when I looked out of that lil' booth."

"Very good," the man's voice said.

"Also, a physically fit teenage girl, who looks like she hasn't lost a night of sleep recently, who is drinking coffee while studying is not going to fall asleep at 8pm or earlier," Moses continued. "So I can assume she was drugged so you could either kill her or capture her very easily. Which is it?" he asked.

"I don't see why it is necessary to answer that question since you have already decided to protect the Schnee anyway."

"Well the good guys don't usually attack young girls so yeah, I'm siding with her." Moses drew Xuanlong as the voice laughed.

"How can you protect her against something you can't see?" he yelled. Nothing happened. There were no footsteps, no sounds of the attacker's breath. The assassin was truly silent. Moses aimed in the voice's approximate direction, focused and squeezed his rifle's trigger. A three shot burst flew through the air and blood sprayed onto the pavement and building wall. A figure materialised and collapsed in front of Moses, blood stained his chest.

"How," the fallen combatant asked as he looked up into glowing green eyes.

"Your power couldn't fool technology. Your hubris was your downfall." Moses levelled his gun and shot again, ending the man's life. His eyes returned to their natural grey. Moses sighed and walked back to the prone form of Snow. He bent down and picked up the now unconscious girl.

"Right, to objective three."


	3. Chapter 3

**Character Bio**

**Name: Moses Neeson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Caucasian, tanned, light brown bedraggled hair, clean shaven, grey eyes, 6'**

**Personality: While he can be sociable, kind and occasionally humorous and mischievous, Moses has become callous and jaded and is often cynical in nature due to his life and experience in the Capital Wasteland and Point Lookout, though that is not to say he has become cold blooded killer. Moses is also extremely dense and naïve when it comes to women, romance and innuendos.**

**Likes: Reading, listening to music, being outside, fighting, hacking and thievery**

**Dislikes: The Enclave, Point Lookout, big guns, Vaults**

**Weapons of choice: Power automatic rifles and bladed melee weapons. Xuanlong and Dì Qī Wēnyì**

**Fighting style: Prefers sneaking up to his enemies and killing them with his sword or rounding them up and continuously unloading Xuanlong until everything is dead.**

**His sword play is not refined and has no proper form or discipline. It is ruthless, savage and very effective. Moses targets the body's vital points and designed his style to end fights as quickly as possible. It is a style based around slices and kicks to open up an enemy's defence, stabs and kicks to deal damage and dodges and parries to avoid damage.**

**Karma: Very good. This does not mean that he is perfect. He helps people because he feels it is his duty as the 'Lone Wanderer'. He will also kill anybody if he feels it will benefit more people or it will allow more people to live. He also habitually steals everything of value in sight.**

**Semblance: Who said he had one? Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. (That just means I haven't decided yet)**

**SPECIAL**

**Strength: 9**

**Perception: 10**

**Endurance: ****10**

**Charisma: ****10**

**Intelligence: ****10**

**Agility: ****10**

**Luck: 9**

**Skills (at 100): ****Small Guns, Melee Weapons, Unarmed, Sneak, Lockpick, Science, Medicine, Repair**

**Perks (There aren't too many I want to involve in this story.) ****The ones that will be are: Rad regeneration, Adamantium Skeleton, Mysterious Stranger, Wired Reflexes, Ant Sight/Might, Rad Tolerance, Almost Perfect**

**Inspiration for Moses' name: In the Bible, Moses was taken in by the Egyptian royal family (similar to how James and LW was taken in by Vault 101), and was later exiled (as was the LW). Years later, Moses returned to Egypt so he could free his people from the oppressive rule of the Pharaoh (the LW returned to 101 by Amata's request). Moses freed his people from the Pharaoh (the Overseer) and slavery by using the Ten Plagues (could be compared to the LW convincing the Overseer to step down or the use of heavy ordinance, if you're a negative karma player) sent by God and then by the parting the Red Sea (Vault 101's door was opened). Moses never returned to Egypt and wandered the desert with his people (the LW can never return to Vault 101).**

**Fallout 3 often uses biblical imagery throughout the main quests (bible quotes, waters of life etcetera, etcetera) so I decided to stick with that theme.**

**The last name is a reference to James' voice actor, Liam Neeson (who really needed a more awesome character, like a BoS Paladin or a badass follower).**

**There's also a timeline for Moses in the Capital Wasteland.**

**It goes:**

**Vault 101-Megaton/Andale missions -Operation: Anchorage-Tenpenny/Girdershade/Bigtown missions-The Pitt -finding James -Project Purity and Enclave takeover-Paradise Falls/Vault 87/escape from Raven's Rock/retaking of Project Purity-Broken Steel missions-rest of the main quests-Mothership Zeta-Point Lookout-current**


	4. Chapter 5

I do not doubt that other writers will say the same in their own RvB or RWBY story, but it needs to be shared amongst every fan out there. Monty Oum, aged 33, has passed away. At first, I thought it was a rumour or joke, but then I saw it on the Rooster Teeth website.

I really don't know what to say here, I loved his work in RvB and RWBY and all of his friends and colleagues spoke highly of him. He was loved by countless fans around the world and he will be missed. My thoughts go out to his family, his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Sey, Woody, Neat and Chivy and his sisters Thea and Theary.

Rooster Teeth have asked us to be creative to honour Monty's memories. So I will do that. Every single word I type in this story, whether it gets cut or not, will be in memory of Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY. Please bear with me for now, I will be rewriting the previous chapters so they will be worthy of such a great and creative man. All I ask you to do is wait patiently for future updates and do something creative yourself to honour Monty.

Rest in peace Monty Oum.

-Turtlerma


End file.
